Come on Sister
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco Malfoy no daba crédito a lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche de Halloween de 1994 cuando estaba sentado en un aula vacía en espera de Greengrass... Aquello había sido con toda la saña del mundo y vaya que mataría Daphne por eso... ¿o quizás no?


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno, les dije que tenía que sacar ideas y aquí ando.**

**La verdad esta idea si vino algo espontanea, aunque creo que tenía más potencial... Sí, ando con esa extraña sensación de que debería de darles algo mejor, pero me da no sé que borrar mi trabajo; aunque si se me ocurre algo más decente con el mismo concepto tengan por seguro que lo subiré.**

**Mientras, este One-shot está basado en una imagen que dibujé hace ya un buen y... bueno, sentí que le hacía falta una historia. Esta cosa no me deja poner el link ni poniéndole espacio... así que si quieren ver la imagen, está en mi álbum de Devianart y se llama igual que este fic.**

**¿Aí que... se animan a leer? Ojala que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Come on Sister**

Si había algo por lo que se distinguieran las hermanas Greengrass, además del diferente color de cabello y ojos, era por su carácter. De hecho, si no fuera por su apellido nadie se atrevería a decir que Daphne y Astoria eran hermanas. Entre ambas había un mundo de distancia, por decir lo menos.

Daphne era rubia, alta con ojos azul claro y siempre se arreglaba para verse guapa. Alisaba su cabello todos los días y le gustaba usar flequillo porque según ella eso hacía que su rostro fuera más llamativo; y quizás era verdad, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Pansy quien la intentaba imitar. ¿Y quien no quisiera imitar a la chica guapa que era simpática, desinhibida y confiada en si misma? Porque Daphne era eso, con sus catorce años era una chica guapa y relajada. Y sí, su definición era guapa, la clase de chica que prometía ser un monumento a la belleza cuando creciera.

Por el contrario, Astoria no se asomaba ni un poco a lo que era su hermana mayor. Astoria era pequeña, castaña y con los ojos verdes, siempre escondida detrás de un libro. A ella no le importaba la apariencia, por lo que no se tomaba la molestia de arreglarse. Aunque tenía a su favor que aún era niña, por lo que su desinterés por la belleza estaba algo justificado, además de que era linda. Y sí, cuando hablamos de linda nos referimos a esa lindura que provoca ternura en los demás, como cuando ven a un conejito esconderse en su madriguera. De hecho, Astoria era como un conejito; linda, tierna y tímida. La clase de niña que pasaba desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que cuando alguien la veía no podía evitar sonreír.

Quizás por esas diferencias era que era extraño que alguien supiera de buenas a primeras que eran hermanas. Quizás por eso Draco Malfoy no daba crédito a lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche de Halloween de 1994 cuando estaba sentado en un aula vacía en espera de Greengrass.

El rubio siempre había tenido muy claros sus gustos y como buen Slytherin era ambicioso. Él, pese a tener a varias suspirando por él, añoraba esas las largas piernas que estaban debajo de una falda exageradamente corta, él quería esa la cabellera rubia que la mayor parte del tiempo ondeaba como una capa a espaldas de esa chica con ojos azules como los de su madre. Sí, sin duda alguna Draco aspiraba a tener esa belleza de chica como su novia, porque no había otra serpiente que mereciera más ese titulo que Daphne Greengrass.

Por eso se había bañado y arreglado con esmero para esa cita. Estaba algo nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, pese a que nadie más estaba presente. Tal vez por eso se sentía más nervioso, porque sabía que cuando ella apareciera estarían los dos solos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y una sonrisa enorme se formó en rostro de finas facciones. Sus ojos grises destellaron con avaricia; no cualquiera podía decir que había tenido una cita con la Greengrass y cabe destacar que a su corta edad la chica tenía varios que la pretendían.

—Hey, Draco —llamó Daphne, levantando la mano para saludar.

—Buenas noches, Daphne —saludó el chico con cordialidad, intentando disimular su euforia. ¡La tenía! Ahí estaba ella, con su uniforme desalineado; las calcetas dobladas, la camisa desfajada y arremangada y sobre todo esa faldita que dejaba ver más de lo que debería de ser permitido.

—Perdón si me tardé, pero es que no quería —comentó, suspirando con fastidio y rodando los ojos.

La expresión dejó desconcertado al rubio, quien solo atinó a levantar una ceja a forma de incomprensión y para su fortuna o desgracia, todo aclaró en cuestión de segundos cuando una cabellera castaña se asomó detrás de Daphne.

—¿Pero qué...? —intentó preguntar Malfoy, sin ser capaz de disimular la expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

—Vamos, hermana —animó la rubia Greengrass, tomando del brazo a la pequeña para, literalmente, aventarla contra el chico.

—Hola, Draco —tartamudeo Astoria, sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que se coló por sus mejillas ante la cercanía Draco, quién al parecer se había quedado paralizado por la impresión.

No, Draco no tenía nada en contra de la niña, hay recordar que era linda y tierna, pero él esperaba una cita con la mayor, no con la menor de las Greengrass.

—Hola, Astoria —respondió al cabo de unos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad para él y para Astoria, porque Daphne se veía tan relajada como siempre y hasta sonreía con malicia.

—Bueno, se divierten —dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo a ambos, para después salir del salón y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Draco y Astoria, casi de forma inconsciente, se abalanzaron sobre la puerta para que no la cerrara, pero para desgracia de ambos, no solo no pudieron evitar que Daphne cerrara la dichosa puerta, sino que no la pudieron abrir después. Él la miró a ella, interrogante y algo molesto, mientras que ella le regresó la mirada llena de angustia y vergüenza. Los habían encerrad, o mejor dicho, Daphne los había encerrado y con toda la saña del mundo.

Aquello había sido plan con maña, porque la rubia había citado a Draco con mentiras o por lo menos sin decir toda la verdad, igual que con su hermana a la que había llevado a rastras al salón. ¿Qué por qué lo había hecho? Tenía dos buenos y grandes motivos para ponerlos juntos. El primero era que ella sabía que a su hermanita le gustaba el pedante rubio, así que le hacía el favor de conseguirle una cita que seguramente Astoria jamás hubiera pedido por su propia voluntad, porque era demasiado tímida. El segundo era porque también sabía que él andaba detrás de ella y la verdad es que a ella no le interesaba Draco, así que había que dejar claras las cosas y de paso darle otro buen partido al rubio para que no se sintiera devastado.

Sí, según Daphne estaba haciendo su mayor acto de generosidad, ignorando que las dos personas que se quedaron encerradas la quisieran matar. Porque podía ser lo que fuera, pero nadie discutiría que aquella era la combinación más rara que pudiera haber: Él, el príncipe de las serpientes, y ella, la conejita de biblioteca. Él, el chico que con una sonrisa llamaba la atención de medio mundo, y ella, la niña que casi nadie notaba porque su cabeza no se veía detrás de los libros. Pero Daphne estaba convencida de lo contrario, así que... ¿qué quedaba por hacer?

—¿Juegas ajedrez, Greengrass? —preguntó Draco, después de suspirar y dar por perdida la batalla contra la puerta que ya había intentado abrir con magia, pero sin conseguir nada en lo absoluto.

—Supongo —aceptó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando sonreír. Él le sonrió de forma torcida y también se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos pues —animó él, tomándola de la mano para guiarla a la mesa donde previamente había dejado algunas cosas para la supuesta cita con Greengrass... Aunque técnicamente la cita la estaba teniendo con Greengrass ¿o debería decir Mini-Greengrass? Miró de reojo a la niña y, como era de esperarse, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la ternura que despedía la pequeña castaña. Draco suspiró y con ese suspiro dejó ir la idea de asesinar a Daphne por la jugarreta.

Mientras que Astoria, sonrojada y sintiendo que un millón de mariposas danzaban ballet en su estomago, se repetía mentalmente que le pondría un altar a su hermana. Quizás no le habían gustado los modos en los que Daphne la había metido ahí, pero vaya que estaba feliz de que su hermana decidiera jugar a cupido.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? Saben que acepto de todo, así que no duden en dejarme criticas, dudas o comentarios, todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos :3**

**********Pues, mientras, me voy a ver si algo más se me ocurre o me vence el sueño, lo que ocurra primero.**

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
